


Percy Jackson, son of the Sky, Emperor of the Third Roman Empire

by Kelorus



Series: Percy Jackson, son of Uranus [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Percy Jackson, Dark Percy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelorus/pseuds/Kelorus
Summary: What would've happened if Percy Jackson was the son of Uranus, the King of the Primordials, and groomed to lead the Romans. Read to know. Warning, possible BoyxBoy. Rated M to be safe.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People, here’s a new story, I decided do try some Percy Jackson. This chapter is mainly an Idea, and I’d like some reviews to know if I must keep going on or stop it. Some characters may be OOC, and percy IS OOC, because here, he’s powerfull, a bit Power-Hungry, arrogant, Dark yet loyal and lovely x) You’ll see xD And Gay of course x) But fear not, he can be bisexual x) and pairing not decided yet x) Please, read the end note.

It had been a long time since Uranus, also known as Ouranos by the Greeks, had come down from his celestial palace to roam the Earth. Many believed that he was  _defeated_  by his own son, Kronos, when in fact he had decided to retire while letting his children believe he was defeated. Anyway, he could not stand the horrible shrew that was his wife, Terra any more. And then, it was she who had convinced her own son to attack him, for him it was similar to a divorce petition. In any case, this is how he ends up living in his celestial palace, observing life, enjoying the wars between Titans and Gods, and subtly rewarding his grandson, Jupiter, by giving him some control over his domain. Of course, Jupiter's control over the sky was ridiculous, but that, no one except him, Terra, and his nieces, the fates, could know it.

However, very quickly, the primordial of the sky and constellations began to get bored, and after several thousand years, he decided to wander once again Earth. He ended up in New York, where he met a most beautiful woman. The latter was named Sally Jackson, and was a woman of unparalleled beauty. First of all, she was kind, of incomparable gentleness, besides being brave, and was not at all intimidated when she learned who Uranus was. Thus, they had a relationship in 1992, which led to the birth of a young boy on August 18, 1993, whom they named both Perseus Jackson.

It was at the birth of his son that Uranus had a fantastic idea. The gods were more and more corrupt, and he hated the Greeks. But he was perfectly aware of the existence of a Roman camp in California. It was then that he drew up a most interesting plan, deciding that it was time for the gods and the mortals to remember him. And to do so, his son was going to be the instrument of his designs. After all, who better than his son could honor him?

This is how he suggested that Sally leave New York, and move to California in Los Angeles. Although he was not affected by the Ancient laws, he could not live with her because he had to manage the Celestial court and the Protogenoï Council, and then offered her substantial financial support, as well as protection against monsters. The latter accepted, and so in the New York Times, Sally Jackson appeared on the front page as the lucky winner of the biggest Lotto in US history, $ 500 million. The latter did not waste time, and with the help of Uranus, moved to California, having bought a huge skyscraper, with a whole security system and bodyguards to protect her son. Evidently, the Bodyguards were extra-lucid humans, able to discern monsters, and trained in the art of war. There were about fifty, each with a weapon made of celestial silver so that they could effectively defeat any threat, as well as basic firearms, because after all, it was not necessary to exclude thieves, terrorists or kidnappers.

The years passed, and Percy learned from a very young age who his father was. Uranus visited from time to time, depositing gifts for his son, and teaching him to rule, to be a king. As for her, Sally became a real businesswoman, learning how to manage the fortune she had earned, making stock market investments, buying bankrupt companies to strengthen them, and selling them back ten times their price. In the end, she decided to buy airlines, her way of honoring the man she loved, and nicknamed her group  _Uranus Airlines_ , creating the largest airline in the world. She even managed to buy Airbus Company, creating her own aircrafts. That's how Sally Jackson became one of the richest women on the planet, and Perseus became one of the most sought-after heirs in the world.

 

For his part, Perseus had changed since he was a simple baby. First, he had beautiful blue eyes, like sapphires shining in the sun, changing according to his mood. When he was angry, a real storm raged in his eyes. He had inherited his mother's hair, jet black, slightly curly. If not the hair, Perseus was the perfect replica of his father, of which he was very proud. Regarding his behavior, Perseus was someone very social, friendly, but arrogant enough and quite strict, sometimes dark. Surely due to its genes, but also to its social position. Moreover, he constantly insisted that his friends call him Percy, but only his friends. For the rest of the world, it was Perseus, and if a person he did not consider a friend had the misfortune to call him Percy ... Whereas the wealth of his mother, Percy had received private lessons from a very young age , in all fields, be it art, politics, or quite simple fields such as computer science or languages. Thus, our young hero spoke several languages, such as French, German, Russian, Greek (which he hated, but his father insisted, explaining that he should be able to insult and threaten the Greek), Latin, Spanish and Italian. He had wanted to learn Mandarin and Japanese, but decided not to do it. Percy was a real genius, in languages, in politics, and surprisingly, in computer science. He liked to joke about it, often saying that the current was passing between him and the computers.

Unfortunately, and because of his popularity, Percy had no real friend, and could be quite alone, that's why he spent his time at the receptions and parties organized by his mother, because he liked this environment where we could have  _friends_ , where we could discuss, plan, and in just a few words decide the future of a person. It was so simple to destroy someone's reputation, and so to prevent his being destroyed, did not hesitate to proudly announce at his tenth birthday his homosexuality, which at the beginning created a scandal, but being very much appreciated, Percy was easily accepted, then often made the cover of magazines such as People.

This is how that from the age of ten Percy began training with his father to learn how to control his powers. He learned how to launch lightning, create huge storms, thunderstorms and typhoons, but also to form chains of darkness, indestructible, able to immobilize anyone, even his father, the latter being very proud of his son. He had also inherited the monstrous strength of his father, becoming as strong as Hercules. In terms of sheer power, Percy, just ten years old, was equivalent to a minor god. According to his father, as he grew up, his powers would grow as well. He felt then that at age 18, Percy would be more powerful than an Olympian god. After all, he was the son of the most powerful being after Chaos. To celebrate the end of his training at the age of eleven, Uranus decided to offer him a weapon. He then chooses to offer his son a Lightning Bolt, similar to that of Jupiter. The Lightning Bolt in itself was completely purple, with an imperial gold handle, turning into a gold signet ring set with sapphire. Percy, being a fan of Star Wars, liked to think he was a Sith Lord, with a double lightsaber, able to launch lightning and unleash the Force on his enemies, which greatly amused his mother and his bodyguards. As for him, Uranus liked the idea, especially when Percy began to think he was a Sith Emperor.

 _Sith Emperor?_   _Hm, it's not possible, but why not Roman Emperor?_  Uranus thought.

So at 12, our hero was taken by a Limousine, wearing a Stuart Hughes Diamond Edition suit, a pair of Black A Testoni shoes, and his signet ring to San Francisco to meet the demi-gods living at Camp Jupiter, his father having decided to ignore Lupa, the wolf goddess. He was escorted by four extra-lucid mortals, and was his father, who wanted to present himself his son, and I necessary, protect him from the Olympians.


	2. A thundering entry !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, percy comes to camp, but daddy dearest threaten everybody xD And the augur would like a piece of our new recruit x)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there xD Here's the next chapter xD In this fic, Jason joined the legion at 10, idem for Octavian, who used his political influence and augur title to become centurion x)

So in 2005, a limousine entered the Caldecott tunnel, heading directly to Camp Jupiter. Percy was quite anxious, because after all, he was finally going to be revealed to the divine world. But he was only anxious, in no way frightened. He had full confidence in his father to protect him, the latter sitting in front of him in the limousine. Uranus was tall enough, 1m90 (6 feet 2 51/64) tall, wearing an Armani suit and Italian leather shoes. After all, he must be able to pretend to be a wealthy businessman. Percy liked to watch his father, and had to admit he was very handsome. Of course, he had no attraction for him, although he knew perfectly well that incest in the family was perfectly normal and even encouraged.

Percy did not stop gesticulating, his ADHD never ceasing to act on him, something that greatly amused the two bodyguards around him. Fortunately, he did not really have a dyslexia problem, his father being above all a primordial, his eyes could read and understand any language without necessarily speaking it orally, hence all his lessons on languages.

Finally, after an eternal wait, the limousine arrived in front of a river, probably the little Tiber. Uranus had decided to use his powers to temporarily hide the limousine, thus avoiding the sentinels around the Tunnel, which explained the astonishment of the Romans guarding the bridge leading to the camp seeing a huge black limousine arrive in front of them. Soon, a horn was sounded, and several soldiers headed for the limousine, armed with gladius, while archers were in position on the other side of the river. Soon, the limousine was submerged on all sides, which did not worry the occupants of the limousine in the least. Very soon after, two Romans dressed in purple capes with a medal representing an eagle on their breastplates came. Very quickly, the legionaries separated to make room for the praetors.

“Who's there?   Asked the girl.

-On behalf of Rome, show yourself!”   The boy ordered.

 

At these words, the front doors of the limousine opened, and the two drivers got off, opening the rear doors of the vehicle. That's when the other two bodyguards came down, followed closely by Perseus and his father. Uranus then stared at the Romans with a piercing look, before releasing an ounce of his power, kneeling everyone except Perseus.

“Wh ... who are you? Stammered the girl.

-Silence! Ordered Uranus.

-I am Uranus, primordial of the sky and constellations, and you shall show me respect, mortal!”   The primordial man rekindled, the sky above him darkening with cloud masses and lightning, making more than one jump. At these words, the Romans, for the most part, paled, knowing full well who Uranus was in mythology, and above all, his power. It was then that they noticed Perseus, and especially, the fact that he was not in the least affected by the burst of power of the primordial.

“I guess you are the ones running this camp? Uranus asked, pointing at the two praetors.

-Yes my Lord. Replied the boy, the girl being paralyzed and unable to answer.

-Good! I introduce you to my son, Perseus! He pointed to Perseus. I decided that he would join the Roman Legion. Having my direct recommendation, I can assure you that he does not need to be on probation, and can even directly become a centurion.

-But ... it's not ... started the boy.

-Would you contradict me, boy? Uranus interrupted him, the storm rumbling even louder above them.

-My lord, what my colleague meant is that all centurions’ places are taken. Then intervened the girl, trying to avoid his colleague and lover to finish as a piece of coal.

-Then downgrade one! And if you do not trust me, then test him in your arena against your centurions. My son is more than capable, and I can assure you that he will lead Rome into a new golden age. After all, it is the second advent of Caius Octavius, whom you most commonly know as Augustus Caesar. Replied the primordial, before suddenly raising his eyes to heaven.

-I must leave you, but I warn you, I will keep an eye on my son!”   Threatened Uranus then, before disappearing in a whirlwind of mist and lightning.

All the Romans then began to breathe, not having noticed that they had held their breath. Soon, they focused on Perseus, and wondered at his attire, if not the children of Venus who could not help but blush or drool at seeing what he was wearing. The two praetors then advanced to Perseus.

“I am Julia de la Tour, daughter of Venus and praetor of Rome. Then said the girl.

-And I am Henry Wilkinson, son of Mars, praetor of Rome. Subsequently introduced the boy.

-Enchantez! My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Uranus, and these four are my bodyguards, extra-lucid mortals. Then stood Perseus, pointing to his bodyguards who bowed.

-I'm sorry, but they cannot stay here. Henry then said.

-Very good. Answered Perseus, who then turned to his guards. Go back, if I ever need you, I will contact you by Message Iris.”

The bodyguards bowed together, before getting back into the limousine and heading back to Los Angeles. The Romans remained speechless when they saw the mortals obey without complaining. After the departure of the mortals, they redirected their attention to the half-primordial in front of them.

“Well, I guess we do not have much choice. Julia said, the thunder rumbling above them, as if he said that indeed they did not have much choice.

-Before all, we must take him before the Augur. Henry replied.

-Is it really necessary, Henry? After all, it was Uranus himself who ordered us to take this young man. I do not think he needs the approval of the gods. Hesitated Julia.

-No problem. I knew that I would have to pass in front of a certain augur, and my father agrees, I reassure you. Added Perseus, which relieved everyone.

-Perfect! With that, follow me, please.”   Henry asked, then heading for the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus on Temples’ hill, followed closely by Perseus, while Julia ordered the legionaries to return to their occupations.

In a very short time, the news spread through all Camp Jupiter, even New Rome. Everyone was now aware that a half-primordial was among them, and so was the son of Uranus. For some, it did not bode well, but following the words of Uranus, many began to see in Perseus a hope, even a renewal. Obviously, this strongly attracted the attention of a blond located in the 1st cohort as a legionnaire, named Jason Grace.

 

After an hour, and after passing many buildings and gossips, our two protagonists eventually arrived at the Temple of Jupiter. They came in together, and it was then that they noticed a blonde with blue eyes and thin body, standing in front of an altar facing a giant statue of the god.

«Augur, we wish to know if the gods accept our new recruit, Perseus Jackson, son of Uranus. Henry asked straightly.

-I see. So, you are the son of Uranus. I am Octavian, descendant of Apollo, Augur of Rome, and centurion of the first cohort. Said the blonde, whom Perseus looked at completely.

-Nice to meet you. I guess I do not need to introduce myself, since our beloved praetor did it for me. Perseus answered, then bowing quickly to Octavian while winking at him, which made the blond slightly smile.

-I will consult the omens.” Then said the augur, heading to the altar. It was then that he grabbed a stuffed toy lying on the ground before placing it on the altar. He then removed the imperial gold dagger at his belt from his scabbard, then gutted the stuffed toy, before taking out his _bowels._  His eyes faded slightly, and after two minutes Octavian jumped before leaving the altar.

“The gods accept Perseus in the Legion. He’s promised to a great destiny, and I hope he will join the 1st cohort. Declared the augur, while looking at Perseus with a predatory look, full of lust.

-Perfect. So I will take him directly to the Senate for the mark to be imposed on him before he can be tested in the arena.”   Henry said, wary of Octavian and the look he made at Perseus. The augur nodded, and decided to accompany them to the Senate.

 

So they headed for New Rome, quietly passing the Pomerian Line and its guardian, Terminus, who did not notice the ring of Perseus. Once in the Senate, he was in front of the senators, the larès, the centurions, and, of course, the two praetors and the augur. Soon, after a few words and a small ritual, Perseus' left forearm was affixed with the SPQR tattoo with a lightning flash surrounded by stars and a line below. Following the threat of Uranus, the Senate agreed to give Perseus the centurion title, but only after he had passed the Coliseum test to see how good he was.

That's how Perseus went to the coliseum.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll:
> 
> Nico: 7
> 
> Octavian: 4
> 
> Jason: 4
> 
> Mercury: 4
> 
> Apollo: 3
> 
> Luke: 2
> 
> Venus (male): 1
> 
> Frank: 1


	3. The Olympian Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what's happening on Olympus while Uranus is presenting is son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody ! Here's why Uranus disappeared xD As you can see, I decided who will be the douchebags (godly one) in my story ! hehehehe xD Enjoy xD Please, keep voting, Poll still open

\OLYMPUS/

The gods were in full council when they felt an immense power around Camp Jupiter. In a short time, they all took their Roman form.

"Iris, show us Camp Jupiter." Jupiter ordered, before an immense image of Camp Jupiter appeared in front of the Olympian Council. The image immediately focused on the limousine that had entered the Valley.

"Uh, is it me, or I see a limousine? Mercury asked immediately.

-It's a limousine. Replied Minerva intrigued.

-How did a limousine got into the Valley? Asked Apollo.

-It's a great question, let's take a closer look to find out more. Then declared Jupiter.

-In any case, the owner have good taste, I approve." Venus could not help but say, having exceptionally put her mirror aside. Certain gods like Minerva and Diana could only roll their eyes, while Apollo and Mercury approved the words of the goddess of love.

It was then that they saw Uranus leave the limousine surrounded by mortals, but only one person could recognize him. Immediately, Minerva sent a message to Pluto to join them. This is how Pluto came in all his splendor through the shadows, shocking some gods.

"Pluto! Who invited you here? Jupiter asked immediately, looking annoyed.

-I did, father. Replied Minerva, asking Pluto to sit down.

-And why did you invite him, Minerva? Asked the King of the Gods again, making the sky thunder.

-You will know it soon enough, observe all the IM!" Minerva said as she remained focused on the picture showing the demi-gods facing Uranus and Perseus. Jupiter refrained from answering, but he continued to blow the sky.  _Drama Queen_  thought all the gods present before refocusing on the image.

It was then that all the gods heard the presentation of Uranus, thrilling more than one, frightening some. They were even more shocked when he introduced his son.

"Uranus?! Then yelled Jupiter, raising with one leap, at the same time as all the other gods.

-It's impossible! He was defeated and scattered by our father! Neptune then declared, while Pluto seemed thoughtful.

-However, it does not seem to surprise a certain god. Minerva said, pointing to Pluto with a wave of her hand, which caught the eyes of all the gods.

-I just think that if our father, to whom we have practically inflicted the same punishment that he inflicted on Uranus, has not disappeared, I do not see why Uranus, who is much more powerful than him, should . After all, Uranus is a Primordial, the first beings of creation, who are the very representation of their domains. I guess as long as their domains exist, they too will exist? Pluto formulated thoughtfully, drawing the stunned looks of the gods.

-Uncle Pluto, you sounds like old owl's head. Joked Mercury, which made Apollo, Mars and Neptune laugh, and attracted the angry look of Minerva and Diana.

-In any case, if your theory is true, it means that Uranus has never been defeated. Minerva said, pleasantly surprised by Pluto's theory.

-In any case, I say that the son of Uranus is too great of a threat for Olympus. I propose to execute him on the spot. Declared Jupiter in all his superiority.

-But father, would not it be too dangerous to attack the son of a primordial, especially Uranus? Mars asked to the shock of all.

-What do I see? Mars who for once, is not ready to execute someone? Could not help but mock Vulcan.

-This is not the problem! First of all, I find it dishonorable to attack someone just because of his birth. In Rome, everyone should have the right to prove themselves! And then, I'm not suicidal, unlike my Greek alter ego, I know very well that facing Uranus will be our doom, we have no chance. After all, if the Titans while they were at the peak of their power could not defeat him, what makes you believe, anvil head, that we will be able to? The god of war responded vehemently, drawing Vulcan's evil look for insult.

-Mars is right, and it's not every day that I say that. Father, I do not think it's a good idea to execute this Perseus Jackson. Minerva agreed, nodding to Mars.

-Jackson? You said Jackson? Then exclaimed Bacchus who had not listened to the entire council, being asleep.

-Yes! Why, does it ring a bell, wine bag? Mars answered, getting a scornful look of Bacchus.

-Sure it does ring a bell to me! Frankly, Mercury should also know who he is, since he is the god of messengers and all this nonsense. Even you, father, you should know who he is! Almost burst Bacchus, shocking everyone once again.

-Really? Exclaimed Jupiter and Mercury together.

-Of course! This kid is famous for being a genius, but that's not what caught my interest. His mother, a mortal named Sally Jackson, is the owner of a huge international company and one of the richest women in the world! She owns  _Uranus Airlines_ , which means she spends her time in your domain, and since she bought a company called FedEx, she competes directly with Mercury. Bacchus answered, leaving all the gods speechless.

-How, by Pluto, do you know that? Diana asked completely stunned, Pluto asking her to leave him out of this.

-Very simple! The Jackson are known for organizing the best parties, the best Galas, the best receptions, where alcohol runs a lot, and I can tell you they know how to have fun! I must admit that the wine they serve is of excellent quality, and I'm not even speaking of the rest! Bacchus said dreamily, as if remembering something fantastic.

-Bacchus, do not tell me you drank alcohol while I punished you? Asked Jupiter in a tone without appeal.

-Father, this young man, Perseus, taught me one thing during these receptions, is that you clearly forbid me to invoke, to conjure or to create any form of alcohol, in any case, I'm not forbidden to consume alcohol given by others!" Cannot help but exclaim Bacchus, shocking the gods all aroung. Apollo and Mercury could not help giggling, and ended by bending over in laughter, mocking Jupiter's shocked face, while Minerva could only congratulate Perseus for finding this loophole. Jupiter could only stay there, mouth wide open, before closing it and sitting down, thoughtful.  _I did not think he would find a loophole_ , he thought. It was then that Juno exclaimed, sending a murderous glance towards Bacchus.

"So you knew it! You knew he existed, and you did not tell us! She cried, attracting everyone's attention.

-I did not think it was important, and then I had something else to do, like keeping those kids at Camp Half Blood! Bacchus replied wearily, once again making Apollo and Mercury giggle at Juno's flaming red face.

-Enough! I propose a vote on the execution of this potential threat to Olympus. Ordered Jupiter.

-Wait! Exclaimed Minerva.

-What now? Could not help grumbling Vulcan, who wanted to finish with all that.

-The prophecy says that the hero will be a son of the eldest gods, but Uranus is one of the oldest gods, since he is a primordial god! Everything proves that this child is the one! Declared Minerva, shocking all the others with her reasoning.

-So more reason to kill him, let's vote! Pluto and Vesta will exceptionally have the right to vote. I vote YES! Then declared Jupiter.

-I'm voting YES! Vote Juno.

-I vote NO, I prefer to avoid irritating Uranus. Said Mars.

-I vote NO, after all, Perseus is theoretically my younger brother! Exclaimed Venus, which surprised everyone.

-I vote YES, it's only a male, good riddance. Diana shifted, attracting the angry look of Apollo.

-I vote NO, he looks interesting, and then something tells me that in the future, he will be good looking. Replied Apollo, Diana murmuring about Perverts.

-I vote NO, after all, I may have a chance to court him. Replied Mercury, attracting an evil look of Apollo that he returned to him tenfold.

-I vote NO, I do not see the interest of eternally fleeing the prophecy. Said Vulcan in a monotonous tone, more interested in what he had in his hands than the conversation.

-I vote NO, after all, it is thanks to him that I can drink alcohol again. Answered Bacchus.

-I vote YES, it's my son who should be the child of the prophecy! Declared Neptune.

-I vote NO, even if he is the child of a primordial, he nonetheless remains a member of our family. Declared Vesta.

-I vote NO, I prefer not to attract the rage of Uranus. Added Pluto.

-I vote NO, it is obvious that he eats his cereals, and I heard that he and his mother had made generous donations to fight against antiseptics and GMOs. Said Ceres, flabbergasting most of the gods by her sudden interest in Perseus.

-I vote NO, I already explained my reasons. Told Minerva.

-I vote NO!" An unknown voice said, making all the gods turn to the door of the council chamber. This is how they saw Uranus, standing with his back straight, and shooting Jupiter with his eyes. He slowly began to advance towards the gods, becoming bigger and bigger, eventually reaching a height of 24 (40f) meters, the double the size of a god.

"Lord Uranus! Exclaimed Minerva, bowing before him, followed closely by all the gods except those who had decided to execute his son.

-Why do not you bow down? The Primordial asked the four gods still standing.

-I do not see why we should bow! We are the Olympians, and we are the ones leading the world. Declared then Diana who sent a disgusted look at her brother who had bowed.

-And I am the King of the gods, I do not see why I will have to bow before a puny primordial." Then rebuked Jupiter.

At his words, Uranus saw red, then he came within a second to Diana before catching her by the throat and lift her in the air, attracting the shocked gaze of all.

"Listen to me, shabby goddess. I am Uranus, the Primordial God of the Sky and Constellations! I am the Sky, I am the stars, and I am the air that you breathe! I am the King of the Primordial, and I am your elder! You owe me respect, and if you refuse, then I will force you!" Uranus roared fiercely before forcing the goddess on her knees in front of him, eventually swinging her on her throne, which made her unconscious.

Immediately after, Neptune and Jupiter stood up with their weapons ready, but Uranus made a simple gesture of the hand that made them lose their weapons, heading straight into his hands. The Primordial could not help but use the lightning bolt to knock out Neptune, and the trident to pin Jupiter against his throne, while Juno remained paralyzed on her throne.

"Listen to me, Olympians! The first who obstructs my son's road will pay with his life, I swear on my mother, Chaos! Then swear Uranus, thunder roaring like never before.

-Am I well understood, Jupiter? Uranus asked while glaring at the so-called king of the gods.

-Y ... Yes my lord! Then exclaimed Jupiter, who was trying to get away from the trident of his brother.

-Good! And I thank those who opposed this masquerade, I can assure you that you will not regret it. Told the primordial, before directing his gaze to Mercury and Apollo, who gulped.

-I warn you both! If one of you dares to hurt my son while trying to court him, you will regret it bitterly! Threatened Uranus before disappearing into a sort of mini-tornado, leaving behind him worried gods.

-Well, I think at least now we know whether or not Uranus would be angry if we killed his son. Joked then Mercury, which made smile Apollo and Bacchus.

-Apollo, try to heal your sister and Neptune. Ordered Jupiter, who had finally managed to remove the trident of Neptune.

-Right away! Apollo answered before catching Neptune and Diana and teleporting to his infirmary.

-I must admit that it was very pleasant to watch. With that, I leave you. Pluto said, sending a bantering smile to Jupiter before disappearing.

-Did you see that? He crushed you in seconds! And you want to us to fuck with him? I'm not suicidal myself! Declared Mars before disappearing with Venus, while Vulcan went to his studio.

-Well, I go back to take care of the shrimps! Said Bacchus before disappearing at the same time as Ceres.

-I warned you, father, that it was not a good idea to annoy Uranus. Said Minerva before returning to her temple, while Mercury returned to take care of his letters.

-I think it's better to be wary of Perseus. Maybe we could use my champion to ensure his loyalty? Juno proposed to her husband.

-I think it's a good idea. I do not like the idea that this simple boy can overthrow us." Then declared Jupiter, who sat thoughtfully on his throne.

 _Perseus Jackson, will you be our savior, or our executor_? Then thought the King of the gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual results of the Poll:  
> Nico di Angelo: 9  
> Jason Grace: 7  
> Octavian Simmons: 6  
> Mercury: 4  
> Apollo: 3  
> Luke Castelann: 2  
> Venus (male): 1  
> Frank Zhang: 1


	4. Arena time!

The stands of the Colosseum were entirely filled with demi-gods, descendants of gods, but also Larès and other authorized creatures. All had heard about the Half-Primal Perseus Jackson, and all wanted to see his prowess. After all, it is not every day that one has the opportunity to see a Primordial or his descendant.

As for Percy, he was taken to the arena preparation rooms to get ready. He finished talking with Julia of the Tower when Octavian made his entrance. The Praetor then let Percy go to the stands. Percy gave Octavian a small smile, not hesitating to detail him from head to toe. The latter did the same.

"Perseus, before starting your ordeals, I wanted to talk to you," said the blond.

"I'm listening to you, Octavian," Percy replied.

"Fine, I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not an excellent warrior, I'm an outstanding politician, so I do not belong in this arena, that's why I'm not fighting you, Perseus," Octavian revealed, blushing slightly in shame at admitting this truth.

Percy nodded with a smirk. He had immediately noticed that Octavian was not a fighter, and he greatly appreciated that he would admit this instead of ridiculing himself or running away.

"So I decided to be replaced by my best legionnaire," finished Octavian.

Percy frowned slightly, nodding slightly to the right with a curious look.

"Who is it?" He asked.

Octavian gave him an intriguing smile.

"Your opponent in the First Cohort will be Jason Grace, the only son of Jupiter in the Camp, I must admit that he is an excellent soldier and has power to spare. And then, frankly, I wonder how The fight will be between you two, since you dominate the same domain, "the augur said.

Percy rolled his eyes, which caught the curious gaze of the omen.

"Do you honestly believe that a son of Jupiter will be able to defeat me? The sky, the constellations, the wind and the energy are areas that my father REPRESENTS. He does not control these domains, he is these domains, and he is the one letting Jupiter using his domains. And since I am his son, my control is equal to his, well, almost. One thing is sure, it is not that Jason Grace who will be able to defeat me in a power contest." Percy said with bright eyes.

Octavian just nodded, that seemed logical. He heard a kind of gong then.

"Okay, I'll leave you, the test will start soon and I do not want to miss it." Good luck, "said the omen before leaving.

Percy smiled before heading for a sort of rack in which armor for gladiators was located. Seeing the worn armor, and for some, covered with sweat or dust, Percy looked disgusted.

"Too bad, I'm going to keep my outfit, no way I'm wearing this filth, I'll probably get tetanus or leptospirosis, Ierk!" Percy exclaimed.

Then he went to the weapons rack, and seeing swords, shields, bows and spears in acceptable conditions, he still decided to catch one of the swords.

"That way, I'll take out my toy only for those who deserve it, and I wonder if this Jason has the same one," Percy thought aloud.

He did not have time to linger as the harrow leading to the center of the arena rose, and Percy decided to make his entrance. When his eyes adjusted to all the light, he saw the steps crowded with spectators. Besides, he thought he noticed two people who had nothing to do in the stands.

Indeed, Perseus had developed the inherent capacity (according to his father) to see the divine auras. Well, he could not see those of the demi-gods, but those of the gods by cons ... So, when he noticed two lights in the stands, he decided to observe them more closely.

On one side, there was a tall blonde with curly hair and sky blue eyes amused, wearing a golden toga with a sparkling smile, and on the other, there was a shorter blond with short hair, with eyes blue sea full of mischief wearing a white toga with a caduceus and wearing on his face a smile that promises a thousand mischiefs. Percy had no trouble recognizing them, Apollo and Mercury. He wondered why they were there, when they could have seen the arena test from Olympus or any other place, but he thought that eventually the gods might be weird. He blushed all the same when Apollo and Mercury winked at him. He thought back to a sentence from his father.

'My son, you inherited my strength and my powers. But you also inherited the beauty that is mine, and just like Venus, you are highly likely to attract all eyes. Do not be fooled. '

Now, seeing the more than interested looks of several men and women of the assembly, he finally understood the true meaning of his father's sentence. After all, his sister (or half-sister?), Venus, was either the goddess of love, but also lust, sensuality and sex. He let out a sigh before focusing on Henry Wilkinson, who was standing in the Praetor's box.

"Welcome to everyone for this arena test, and today, according to the will of the gods, Perseus Jackson, son of Lord Uranus, will confront our best elements to determine whether he really deserves a place among us as that not only legionnaire of Rome, but also Centurion! ", then declared the Praetor.

The applause echoed throughout the arena and the crowd was delirious. It seems that everyone was already aware.

"With that, I announce the entry of the first ...", began Henry.

"Wait!" Perseus shouted in a loud voice, catching everyone's attention and interrupting Henry.

Henry looked at him, intrigued by his exclamation. Percy gave him an amused smile before speaking again.

"I'm ready to face them two by two, or all at the same time, as you want!" He said with a jeering smile.

Everyone understood the taunting in his remarks, and some (the most idiots) began to boo him, while the majority of the audience began to cheer Percy. Henry quickly consulted his colleague before speaking again.

"Very well, under the express request of our candidate, we have decided to accept his unorthodox request, in which case I call the centurions of the fifth, fourth and third cohorts to enter the arena."

The crowd screamed again, deliriously, while three harrows rose to reveal a total of six centurions. There were three men and three women armed to the teeth. Percy quickly analyzed the situation. He saw a man and a woman stay behind each with a bow, all of them being blond, probably descendants of Apollo. At the front were the four others, each with a gladius and a bulwark like most Roman legionnaires. He still felt that something was not very clear, and he quickly realized when he saw one of the men with a sort of volume on their side. He was a child of Trivia, and in a way, surely the most dangerous of all. After all, magic made it possible for anyone who knew how to use it to do an almost infinite number of things, so long as we were not limited by our imagination.

He decided to taunt them to break the ranks.

"Hey bastards, are you coming back or you want me to die waiting? That's probably the only way for you to win ..."

One of the men, who was very muscular and seemed pretty idiotic, screamed unintelligible before running straight to him, while the other centurions stayed in formation to observe Percy.

The idiot had barely enough time to get near that Percy decided to punch him. The centurion raised the shield with a petty smile, expecting Percy to wrist his wrist, but his smile faded quickly when he saw Percy's smirk. He did not understand anything at all, and in just two seconds he fluttered across the arena to crash with loss against one of the walls, under the bewildered and somewhat frightened eyes of the spectators. A silence fell on the arena, before an ovation was made by the spectators, delighted with this rapid exchange of the most spectacular.

Percy heard one of the whispered centurions.

"Fuck this shit, he was a son of Hercules and he sent him away like a stick."

He then gave them a big smile, before quietly dusted himself haughtily with a disgusted look. Finally, he looked at the hand with which he had hit the bulwark before he exclaimed.

"Oh, my manicure is perfect, not even a scratch."

The spectators burst out laughing while the centurions blushed with shame. They chatted quickly with each other before hitting Percy, trying to surround him. The three centurions in close combat decided to take him in pincers and, with a cry of war, threw themselves on him to try to overwhelm him. Percy rolled his eyes before he took off. The three centurions collided with force, and only one of them remained standing, the son of Trivia. Percy still be very careful, because the two children of Apollo took advantage of it to shoot him very quickly. It must have been part of their plan. Percy hesitated between parrying the arrows with his blade or avoiding them, to finally concentrate and quickly turn the wind around him, sending the arrows to their senders.

They did not expect it, and their cries of pain could be heard throughout the arena. The applause echoed again. However, Percy did not have time to enjoy the cheers he had to avoid a fireball, a present from Trivia's son. The latter quickly chained to try to burn Percy, using spells after spells, while Percy fluttered through the air avoiding them. He had to admit that Trivia's son was quite talented, but lacked precision. He decided to put an end to it by throwing on the latter and giving him a blow behind the neck with the gladius he possessed.

There was an explosion of applause and cheers, making Percy smile. He noticed that the two most fervent fans were none other than the two gods, and Percy decided to reciprocate them with a wink, making the two brothers smile.

"Congratulations to Perseus Jackson for defeating six centurions at a time," Henry said as various nurses came to pick up the wounded, "Now it's time for the centurions of the first and second cohorts to make their entry. Even as the centurion of the first cohort, Octavian Simmons, decided to give his place to the best legionnaire of his cohort, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter! "

The cheers echoed again, and Percy then realized that this Jason Grace was much appreciated, and knowing the qualities for the Romans, so he had to be very strong. He smiled like an idiot, delighted to know that he was finally going to fight someone who was being measured.

The last two harrows were raised, and four individuals made their entry. Percy watched them, noticing that there were two men and a woman. One of them was not armed with a gladius, but with a rifle while the other was armed with two gladius. The woman was armed with two daggers. He frowned. Should not there be four people?

It was then that he noticed in the back an individual who left him speechless. He was a boy of his own age, a little taller than him, blond with blue eyes like hers. He smirked, standing proud with a gold dinar in his right hand. Percy did not need any explanation to understand that it had to be the so-called Jason Grace. He almost drools it, and by a burst of dignity, succeeds in preventing himself. Not without harm.

He arched an eyebrow as he looked at the three centurions in front of him, and they lost no time, deciding to surround him. The one with the two gladius rushed upon him, while the one with the daggers tried to take him from behind. Percy changed his mind when he wanted to fly away, noticing that the one with the rifle was just waiting for that. He noticed that Jason had not moved and just seemed to wait. A smile was born on Percy's face. If Jason wanted a show, then he would have it.

He concentrated then, deciding to use a trick from his father. His eyes began to shine, becoming amber, the biggest shock of all. He opened his mouth and exclaimed in a deep, rocky voice.

"  **You are not worthy of standing in front of me, Jedi, bow to the**   **dark side of the Force!**  "

The majority of the demi-gods and descendants having understood the reference, they began to cheer. Percy simply decided to continue his little staging, then turning quickly to the centurion woman behind him and sending him waltzing away with a gust of wind, using the palm of his hand as a master would have done. of the force. Under the cheering of the delirious crowd, he poured a stream of purplish lightning on the centurion with two gladius, then deciding to have fun, he began to sneer in a Machiavellian way as would have done Dark Sidious also known under the name of Palpatine.

The centurion with Hast's weapon sweated heavily, seeing his comrades on the ground, while Jason's eyes were wide, impressed by Percy's staging. In the stands, the spectators chanted "Perseus! Perseus!", Led by Apollo and Mercury. Apollo then looked at Mercury.

"I warn you, brother or not, Perseus is mine, he's perfect, and you've seen how good he is?" Says the god of prophecy.

Mercury sent him a glare.

"I especially saw that he was quick and taunting, like me, do not think I'll leave him to you," replied the god of messengers.

Neither of them noticed a certain Uranus disguised behind them and darting them with his darkest gaze. One thing was certain, courting Perseus would not be easy with such a father.

For his part, Octavian let out a hissing sound as he saw Percy's action, and he had to admit that seeing him with so much power and strength had excited him like never before. He then thought that he would do everything for Percy to be his, to crush the competition or to make it disappear. He asserted his will by seeing the more than perverse glances that several legionaries, whether they were men or women, were sending in the direction of Percy.

In the arena, Percy turned his gaze to the one with Hast's weapon, and masterfully, he exclaimed.

"  **Come back to the dark side, my child, submit to me, and you will be spared."**

To Percy's biggest shock, the centurion seemed to think about it, and shocking him even more, he dropped his weapon before kneeling. Percy blinked several times, but no, the kneeed centurion had not disappeared. The delirious crowd began to clap ferociously, and Percy noticed that in the stands, Octavian held his head in his hands while the legionaries of the first cohort seemed to be ashamed. He realized that it must have been the second centurion of the first cohort. He let out a sneer, and to the delight of all, sent a salvo of lightning on the centurion on his knees.

"  **I shan't have weaklings in my service!** "

The applause echoed, and Percy then noticed in Jason's eyes a gleam of discontent. He did not seem to like Percy attacking a man on the ground. He shrugged, because after all, on the ground or not, an enemy remained an enemy, and that his father had made him understand, especially during one of their trainings. Indeed, Percy had managed to put his father down, and when his father gave up his arms, he waited for Percy to turn around and knock him down. He had told him then.

"Honor is for the dead, my son, even on the ground, an enemy remains a dangerous individual, so never turn your back until you're sure he can not turn against you."

Since then, Percy had learned the lesson. He had never succeeded in defeating his father, but he had realized that he had let himself be conquered to teach him this hard lesson. A bad for a good. He emerged from his thoughts when he saw Jason coming towards him, and he held his breath.

The latter then threw his dinar in the air, and the room was then transformed into a gladius imperial gold of great beauty with inscribed on the blade 'IULIUS'. Percy whistled in admiration as he saw the blade, understanding that this sword had then belonged to Julius Caesar, IULIUS being his real name.

"I want to face you at full strength, like a real gladiator!" Jason exclaimed in a loud voice so that everyone could hear him.

Surprisingly, a silence fell on the whole arena, and the spectators held their breath. Percy tilted his head to the right, pensive.

"Are you sure of what you want, if I let go, you risk suffering from it," replied the half-primordial.

Jason nodded with conviction.

"I am sure of it, I am not afraid, and I am the son of Jupiter, I will not fail in front of you, son of Uranus," replied the demi-god.

Percy, having felt the presence of his father in the stands then directed his gaze to the latter, then asking him a silent question, which he answered in the affirmative. Percy then redirected all his attention to Jason.

"All right, whatever you like," he said simply.

For the first time, Jason sent him a beaming smile and Percy could not help but answer the same. He concentrated, his eyes regaining their natural color, and the heavens darkened quickly. The wind rose with violence, and thunder rumbled deafeningly under the bewildered gaze of the spectators. Even the many gods present (because others had decided to come to the last fight) opened their eyes at so much power. Evidently, Uranus looked proudly at the extent of his son's power. His plan was going well. He felt an important source of power to his right, and when he turned to find out who came from that power, he was astonished to see none other than Aeolus, the Primordial of Light.

"What are you doing here, Aeolus?" Uranus asked, intrigued by the presence of his brother, who usually never left his huge white palace.

Aeolus was tall enough with long smooth silver hair and bright white eyes. His skin was opaline, his muscular body dressed in an immaculate white toga and his face was thin. He looked like a fairy tale prince.

"Do you really think that the fact that our King has finally designated an heir would go unnoticed? Apart from Tartarus and Terra, we are all aware of your son's existence, and you should be happy that I came, it could have been Nyx or Eros, and I know you do not like them, "replied the primordial.

Uranus rolled his eyes at his brother's answer. He knew perfectly well that he could not have hid indefinitely the existence of his son, but he thought they would have discovered him a little later, after his accession to a domain or two.

"And why did you insist on being the one to warn me?" Asked the King of the Primordials, intrigued.

Aeolus looked at him with a small smile before looking at Percy again.

"Very simple, I decided to court your son, Uranus," Aeolus said, snorting at his brother's stunned look.

"I hope you're joking, Aeolus?" Uranus said threateningly.

Aeolus, feeling the danger, then raised his hands to appease his brother.

"I am very serious, Uranus, your son is truly perfect, not to mention that he is your appointed heir, and that he would unite our estates forever. The only drawback is that I am not the only one who wants to conquer your son, "said the Primordial of Light.

"What?!" roared Uranus.

A few spectators turned to him, startled by his burst of anger, but quickly concentrated on the center of the arena when they received a look promising a thousand sufferings from Uranus.

"I got wind of Eros, and you know how he is a real gossipmonger about his field, that other primordial would be very interested in your son," Aeolus replied.

Uranus took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Who?" He asked simply.

Aeolus flinched at the imperious voice of Uranus. Maybe he should not have said anything, but it was too late.

"According to the King of Love, Erebus, Thanatos and Pontus are very interested. As you know, Erebus and Nyx separated, Thanatos was never in a couple like me, and Pontus convinced his wife that a third member in their relationship would be perfect, "explained the primordial light.

"Not only must I watch these two morons," he pointed at Apollo and Mercury, "but in addition, I must also watch the other primordial ones, I tell myself that I should never have left the Heavenly Court!"

Aeolus seemed to hear only a part of Uranus's speech, the part concerning Apollo and Mercury. He glared at the two gods, who felt a shiver run through them. Uranus did not have time to continue his diatribe that he felt a presence next to him, then seeing Hemera appear. The latter was of medium height, with long blond hair and bright eyes like the sun. She wore a golden toga, strangely resembling Apollo. The primordial of day had arrived.

"Do not worry Uranus, I'll help you watch all these people," she said in a melodious voice.

"And why so much goodness?" Uranus asked, arching an eyebrow.

Hemera simply gave him a big smile.

"Because your son is so cute!" She replied.

Aeolus and Uranus sighed in exasperation. If all the Primordials put themselves in, they did not come out of the inn. They decided to discuss it later and focused on the fight.

Jason arched an eyebrow as he watched Percy's gladius before shouting.

"I'm sure your father gave you a weapon of a much better quality than this gladius, unless I was the only one worthy of getting a weapon from his relative?" Jason taunted him with a jeering smile.

Percy narrowed his eyes before removing his signet ring. Under the amazed eyes of all, it turned into a flash similar to the lightning of Jupiter, but being purple and with a pole in platinum. Percy then gave a small smile to Jason.

"It seems like I'm the only one who has received a symbol," he replied.

Jason, who had been staring at the lightning, blushed with anger as he heard the raillery of his adversary. He lost no time and threw himself body and soul on Percy, forming a bow with his gladius, who then fell on Percy's thunderbolt. He was very surprised when he felt a painful shock, then hurried away from Percy.

"My father is the essence of the sky, stars, lightning and energy, Jason Grace, do not think your father will protect you from the effects of my powers," Percy said as he noticed the shocked look from Jason.

The latter frowned. He knew he could not fight Percy in hand-to-hand combat. He wondered if he was immune to his powers, after all, who did not try anything ...

He focused on knocking Percy right down, which he absorbed as if nothing had happened before rolling his eyes. Jason was persuaded to hear him whisper the word 'idiot'. Deciding to try everything for the whole, he changed his weapon back to dinar before flying to the other end of the arena, under the curious gaze of Percy. Jason then placed himself directly above one of the subterranean reserves of water that he knew was present and, using his powers with as much precision as possible, made sure that lightning struck several times in the same place. After a few seconds, some water gushed from the floor, and Jason gave himself a small smile, under Percy's astonished look.

He then manipulated the wind around the water to direct it to Percy, and the latter, not expecting such a devious attack, was electrocuted by the mixture, creating a huge fog around him. Percy let out a scream of pain under Jason's triumphant gaze and the applause of the spectators. Unfortunately, his joy was short-lived.

Indeed, he noticed that no more sounds emanated from where Percy was, and especially, he noticed the sky darkening to become a jet black, obscuring the sun under the frightened eyes of the spectators . The wind then rose like never before, and a tornado made its appearance in the center of the arena. It was a real storm, and Jason felt for the first time in his life a shiver of fear running down his spine.

The wind accelerated exponentially, and it was then that the ground began to shake and an incalculable number of lightning spilled on the floor of the arena, Jason trying somehow to avoid them. He then saw a figure rise in the air, and noticed that it was Percy. However, Percy had changed slightly, his eyes shining as ever, his hair twirling in every direction, and the flash in his hand sending electric arches everywhere. Jason noticed a kind of silvery liquid flowing from Percy's mouth. Was it his blood? He had no idea, and did not have time to think about it.

Percy, very upset by the dirty trick, which he had to admit very cunning, decided to give free rein to his powers. He then rushed right at Jason, and under the astonished gaze of the spectators, shocked Jason with his lightning, piercing his arm, having chosen to avoid a deadly zone. Jason let out a scream of pain so loud that it could have been heard for miles around. Percy then decided to put an end to it once and for all, and with a well-placed punch, thrust the son of Jupiter into the ground of the arena.

A mortal silence hovered over the arena as the clouds cleared and the wind fell. Suddenly, the spectators applauded with all their might, chanting Percy's name loudly, while even the gods applauded in front of such a stage. In the stands, Jupiter made his appearance between Mercury and Apollo, sporting a serious and defeated mine.

"You owe us a thousand dinars each father," said Mercury simply with a big smile.

Jupiter rolled his eyes before giving a purse to Mercury and another to Apollo. He darted Percy with his darkest gaze, but feeling Uranus' eyes on his back, decided to return safely to Olympus. Apollo and Mercury, noticing their father's bizarre behavior, turned around, and seeing the icy gaze of Uranus (and Aeolus), blanched before disappearing, also taking refuge in their fields. Hemera just laughed as Aeolus chuckled at the scared faces of the two gods. The Primordials then took their leave, disappearing to return to their palaces while the spectators shouted to cheer Percy.

Henry Wilkinson stood up, motioning the spectators to shut up. When he finally had the desired silence, he decided to speak.

"It was a magnificent spectacle, I say, grandiose! In any case, I declare Perseus Jackson, son of Uranus, winner of the competition in the arena, with a record time!"

The applause cheerfully resumed, and Percy smiled at them before bowing to the audience's ovations. He saw some of the nurses hurrying towards Jason, who was beginning to regain consciousness. He decided to approach the demi-god, and gave him a radiant smile.

"Nice fight, Jason Grace, I hope we can do that again," Percy said before giving him a wink.

"Count on me, Perseus Jackson," Jason replied with a rather painful smile.

"You deserved the right to call me Percy, Jason," Percy said as Jason was taken away by the nurses.

Percy then turned to see Henry and Julia approaching him, each with a big smile.

"It was grandiose, Perseus!" Julia said, shaking her hand.

"She's right, it's frankly beautiful to see, in any case, you've earned your place as a centurion, and it looks like you've already found your cohort," Henry continued.

Percy tilted his head to the right while raising an eyebrow, looking curiously.

"Well, when Flavius kneeled in front of you in the arena, he de facto abandoned his Centurion position by acknowledging your superiority, congratulations, Perseus Jackson, Centurion of the First Cohort," the Praetor explained. .

Percy just nodded before deciding to join Octavian, who seemed to be waiting for him in the back. The latter, to his shock, took him in a hug.

"Perseus, this fight was a true work of art, and my congratulations on becoming a centurion of my cohort. You will see, together, we will quickly become Praetors," said Octavian.

Not expecting this embrace, and being accustomed only to receiving it from his parents, Percy blushed fiercely, under the appreciative eye of Octavian, and the jealous glances of all who watched the scene.

"Come on, come on, it's time to introduce yourself to your cohort!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the poll for the pairing:   
> Octavian (perfect for this character personality),  
> Jason  
> Nico  
> Apollo  
> Mercury (Hermes)  
> Another (propose)


End file.
